My Teenage Dream
by GleekyCriss
Summary: Kurt leaves McKinley to finally get away from the bullying but that doesn't mean that his life isn't complicated. It can be quite head wrecking being in love with your best friend.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at Dalton

**Chapter 1: Arriving at Dalton**

"Wow, dude thanks for helping" Finn said sarcastically to Kurt unloading the last of the many bags from the trunk of Finn's car.

It was about 12:00 on a Sunday Afternoon. Kurt was starting at Dalton Tomorrow but he had to come early to get settled in. Blaine had promised him that he would leave home and come back to Dalton early to meet up with Kurt after he had been shown to his Dorm, Blaine said that the Principle, Mr. Jones, had asked him to come in early anyway because he wanted Blaine to do Something for him.

"Sorry Finn".

Finn looked at Kurt. "Whoa, you must be Nervous Kurt, I was expecting a Bitchy Comment, you never apologize to me".

Kurt didn't respond, he had been standing at the gates of Dalton Academy for the last five minutes staring at the school wondering what it was like to be a student there, how different it would be from McKinley. Kurt knew he had nothing to worry about. Blaine had told him about how accepting everybody was of him when he first started at Dalton 2 years ago, how he made friends so easily and when they found out he was Gay, They didn't treat him any differently than they had before. As long as Kurt was far away from Karofsky he was fine.

Finn closed the trunk and carried the bags over to where Kurt was standing. "Let's go Dude" Finn said as he handed Kurt a few bags and opened the school gates.

"So how do you feel about starting here"? Finn asked Kurt trying to break the silence while they walked the entrance of the school garden.

"Okay I guess" Kurt said "I know that I'll be safe here but I'm really going to miss you and the New Directions ...and Mr. Schue ". Finn Smiled.

* * *

><p>Once they Reached the Buildings Kurt took a map of the school out of his Pocket.<p>

"If I'm reading the map correctly then the Principles office is that way". Kurt walked in the Direction of the Office.

Finn Followed still lugging some of Kurt's Bags. Once they reached the Principles Office Kurt Knocked on the Door.

"Come In" a Man Called from behind inside the room.

Kurt opened the door and saw a tall handsome middle aged man sitting at a Desk.

"Oh you must be Kurt Hummel" Kurt Smiled "And you are…" the man was looking at Finn.

"I'm Kurt's Brother Finn" Finn Said. Kurt Smiled , Finn always referred to Kurt as his Brother and not Step-Brother.

"Oh, Well Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Jones your new principle , Why don't you take a seat.

Kurt and Mr. Jones talked about what Classes Kurt would be taking while a Bored Finn played on his Phone.

"Ok Kurt, looks like you're ready to get started tomorrow, I'm just going to havea student to show you to your dorm and to your classes for the next couple of days until you get settled in, he should be here any minute now".

As if it was planned there was a knock on the door. "May I Come in sir?" a familiar voice asked.

"You may" Mr. Jones Smiled.

Finn and Kurt turned around in their seats to face the door.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson this is-

"-Kurt Hummel" Blaine cut in smiling at Kurt. Kurt returned the smile.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes sir "Kurt turned around to face The Principle again. "Blaine and I have been quite close for the past couple of weeks". Kurt obviously wasn't going to mention that he was madly in love with Blaine. Mr. Jones looked up at a still Smiling Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and Finn reached one of the four dormitories in Dalton but Mr. Jones decided to put Kurt in the same one as Blaine when he found out that they were friends. Kurt took in the surroundings. Everything looked so Expensive, The Marble Floors and Pillars, the Big Glass windows, The Big paintings hanging on the walls.<p>

Finn was the first to speak. "Whoa, This place looks awesome".

Blaine Smiled "Yeah, I Guess"

"You Guess?" Kurt Spoke this time. "I bet Buckingham palace doesn't even look like this".

Blaine Smiled Again "Okay Kurt. Let's go look for Rosie and see where you're staying"

"Rosie?" Kurt Asked.

"Yeah. She Looks after the Place. You know.. makes sure nobody stays up past Curfew, There's no violence, Nobody burns the kitchen down.. That sort of stuff".

"Oh, I see" Kurt said sounding slightly worried imagining what teenage boys could get up to around here.

Blaine Walked up and knocked at the door of what seemed to be the only Bedroom on this floor.

A Pretty looking girl roughly in her late twenties answered the door

"Oh, Hey Blaine" She Said Smiling. _She Seems Nice_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey Rosie" Blaine smiled.

Rosie looked at Kurt and Finn Questioningly, Blaine Followed Her Gaze.

"This is Kurt Hummel and His brother Finn" Blaine Began "Kurt is new here and we want to know where he's saying".

"Oh right, how could I forget that Kurt was coming today" Rosie Smiled "Just wait here and I'll find the Room Lists".

Rosie Disappeared into her room and returned to the door with a folder two minutes later.

"Okay ,so…" Rosie opened the folder and started looking through a list of names "Kurt Hummel" She raid once she found Kurt's name "Okay Kurt you are on the third floor and you are rooming with.." Rosie laughed and looked up at Kurt and Blaine "Blaine Anderson".

Blaine Grinned .

"Really ?" Kurt Asked also Grinning.

"The Folder never lies Kurt ". Rosie Said to an Excited Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2 : Settling in

**Okay. So if your reading this I'm Guessing you have read the First Chapter and I'm hoping you enjoyed this is my first fanfic and I was hoping you guys can leave a review and tell me if i can make any changes of if you like what I'm doing ect. Thank you**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Settling In<strong>

Kurt, Blaine and Finn chatted all the way up to the third floor still lugging Kurt's Bags. There weren't many students that had arrived back at Dalton yet because it was still early.

"How Much stuff do you need Kurt?" Blaine asked jokingly.

Finn Laughed. "Just the essentials" Kurt Answered

"Well just the essentials weigh like 50 tons" Blaine Said making all three of them Laugh.

When They Reached Blaine's and now also Kurt's room ,Blaine Put Kurt's bags down Gently and Dug a key out the Pocket of his Sweat Pants which Kurt did not approve of, But He was just grateful that you only had to wear the Dalton Uniform during School Hours .

Blaine Unlocked the door to reveal a fairly big room . The room looked nothing like the Hallways had, It wasn't like something you would see in Buckingham Palace but Kurt Still liked it. There was a single bed on both sides of the room, one of the beds hadn't been made and Kurt guessed it was Blaine's because that side of the room had clothes on the floor and a desk covered in books. Kurt also noticed a guitar on its stand against the wall.

_Blaine never told me he played the guitar_, Kurt Thought to himself.

There was a huge flat Screen TV attached to a DVD player and an Xbox on the wall in the Middle of the room and a Sofa covered in Multicolored Cushions Facing the TV.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked "It's usually much Tidier except I Didn't have time To Clean up because I had to go to Mr. Jones's to get you and I had only just arrived back from home, so I barely had enough time to stop by here".

Kurt was about to speak but Finn cut in

"Oh My God This is AWESOME" Finn Said looking around "Is that an Xbox?" Finn pointed.

"It Sure Is" Blaine Laughed. "You Wanna Play?" He Asked. Finn Nodded. "Cool, why don't you set it up Finn".

Finn sat on the sofa with the TV remote in his hand trying to figure out how to turn on the TV.

Blaine walked towards Kurt.

"So what do you think?"

"I know Finn already said it, but it's Awesome" Kurt Said Smiling at Blaine, noticing that for the first time Blaine didn't have his hair gelled.

_He's Curls are really cute_ Kurt thought to himself and Blaine looked at him.

"What?" Blaine asked feeling self-conscious when he noticed Kurt staring at him.

"Oh I just never realized you had curly hair" Kurt said smirking at Blaine when he blushed.

"Oh God" Blaine Put his face in his hands, his cheeks getting redder.

"Don't be Embarrassed, It's actually quite cute" Kurt said before thinking. This time Kurt blushed while Blaine's face was getting redder than a tomato.

"GOT IT" Finn interrupted the awkward silence between Kurt and Blaine when he finally figured out how to turn on the TV. "Blaine where are your Xbox games?" Finn asked.

"Over there" Blaine pointed to the shelves on his side of the room. The shelves were stacked with a very impressive collection Of Xbox Games, DVDs, CDs and Books.

Finn's Jaw Dropped as he looked to where Blaine was pointing. "Oh My God, I THINK I'M IN HEAVEN."

Kurt Chuckled.

"Now do you want me to show you to your walk in wardrobe?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"YES" Kurt almost knocked Blaine over when he noticed the door that must have been for the Walk in Wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Kurt unpacked while Blaine and Finn sat on the sofa and played Call of Duty, the radio was playing in the background and they would sing along to the songs that they knew.<p>

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other when they recognized the song.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Finn asked slightly confused.

Blaine answered. "That's the song The Warblers and I sang the day I met Kurt, You know… When ye sent him here to spy on us".

"Actually that was Puck" Finn and Kurt said at the same time.

Finn and Blaine went back to playing the Xbox and Kurt continued unpacking and smiled when Blaine started singing along to the song

_You Make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep lets run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kurt had finished Unpacking and Blaine and Finn had Turned off the Xbox because they were fighting about which one of them had been cheating.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were lying across the sofa watching reruns of Friends on the TV and Finn was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa because he was too long to lie across it. Blaine looked at his watch.

"We better get something to eat" he announced.

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

"7:30" Blaine Replied.

"_Shit_, I'm supposed to be meeting Rachel at Breadsticks at 8:00pm "

"Oh" Kurt said. "You'd want to get going then".

All three of them got up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Kurt" Finn hugged Kurt.

"Finn, I'll be home nearly every weekend and if I'm not you can come visit me here. It's not like I'm leaving the country." Kurt Said Hugging Finn back.

Finn released Kurt "Yeah but I'll miss having you around the house and in Glee Club".

Kurt Smiled "Yeah, Me too."

Finn hugged Kurt once more before leaving.

"Aw, Brotherly love." Blaine Smiled. Kurt hit him

"Ouch, I was just saying…" Blaine said rubbing his arm where Kurt had hit him. "Anyway, What about something to eat?, There's this really awesome Restaurant about 5 minutes away from here, My treat".

"Well if you insist" Kurt and Blaine Laughed. They both Grabbed a Coat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**So I've gotten a few responses on what you guys think so far and I'm really glad your enjoying it. I'm really trying my best to come up with good plot twists and stuff like that so i hope ye guys like what I'm writing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Day<strong>

When Kurt and Blaine got back to Dalton the place was covered in boys. Now Kurt was starting to feel nervous. A few boys chanced a glance at Kurt hoping that he wouldn't see them, _he did. _Every couple of second's boys would greet Blaine with a high five. Kurt felt like he was about to vomit, the last time Kurt had people staring at him like this, was when Karofsky was bullying him.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him

_Nope, I don't like the way these guys are staring at me and I think I'm going to vomit._"Yeah, Never better" Kurt faked a smile.

"Oh, okay then" Kurt knew Blaine was concerned by the way he spoke.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Kurt and Blaine reached their room. Kurt sat on his Bed.<p>

"Seriously, what's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me Bla-"

"_Kurt"_.

"Fine, I'm just a bit nervous that's all" Kurt looked up at Blaine who was walking towards him.

"What are you nervous about?" Blaine sat down next to Kurt on his bed, once again looking concerned.

"It's fine Blaine" Kurt lied.

"You can tell me Kurt" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"It just feels like it's too easy, I mean getting away from the bullying. The thing that I was so afraid of, that made my life miserable, just simply disappeared just because I moved school. I just feel like something bad is going to happen here because I'm so used to everything in my life going wrong".

"Hey, you're safe here now, Okay? All of the Bullying and Taunting is over." Blaine was looking into Kurt's eyes; Those Blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat. _Wow, he's adorable _Blaine thought.

There was a knock on the door that made Both Kurt and Blaine Jump

"Hey Guys, Can I come in?" Kurt recognized Rosie's voice.

"Sure" Blaine answered walking over to his own side of the room.

Rosie walked into the room with key in her hand. She handed it to Kurt.

"This is your room key, Kurt. It might come in handy" Kurt smiled taking the key.

"Thanks Rosie."

"No Problem. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Once the door closed Blaine spoke.

"Wanna watch a Movie?"

"Sure, Which one?"

"I was thinking one of the Harry Potters"

Kurt Smiled. "Oh rite, I forgot you were a Potter Freak, let me just get changed into my Pajamas".

"Shut it, Muggle".

* * *

><p>Half-Way through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire which to Kurt's own surprise, he was actually enjoying, There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in" Blaine called too comfortable to get up from the sofa.

Two boys walked into the room.

"Hey Blainers, what's up" he looked at Kurt "Oh, Hey Kurt, I forgot that Rosie told us you were Blaine's new roommate."

"Umm, Hi… "

"David" He said smiling at Kurt "We met the day you came here to spy on the Warblers."

"Oh yes, Hi David. And your Wes right?" Kurt said looking at the other boy standing next to David.

"Yeah, Nice to see again Kurt" Kurt Nodded, Wes turned to face Blaine "We were just wondering if you had a calculator we could borrow Blaine?"

"I think there's one in the top drawer of my desk."

Wes and David took the calculator and left the room. Blaine Yawned.

"We better go to bed, It's almost Curfew anyway."

Kurt agreed and the two boys were asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to the Beeping of his alarm clock. He looked to the other side of the room at Blaine who also woke to the noise.<p>

"Morning Kurt."

"Morning Blaine."

"Let's head down for Breakfast and get changed when we come back up, Otherwise we will have to wait in line for breakfast and you don't want to be late for your fist class at Dalton."

Kurt Smiled "Okey Dokey."

* * *

><p>Once they were finished there breakfast and had changed into their uniforms Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David left the dormitory and headed towards the school.<p>

"What's your first class Kurt" Blaine asked "I'll can walk you to it now."

Kurt took a Timetable out of his bag

"I have got … English with Mr. Lynch.

"Awesome" Blaine said "So do I."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by quickly. It turns out Kurt had the same classes as Blaine all day and He was more than happy to sit with Kurt in all of them. The only class they weren't together for was Chemistry but David took it and had asked Kurt to sit with him.<p>

Kurt didn't find the work hard at all but he wasn't going to complain about that. He was grateful that the teachers didn't make him stand in front of the class and introduce himself. Blaine decided that they should go out to the restaurant that he and Kurt had went to the night before for dinner because the Football team had practice on Monday After school and a lot of them that didn't stay at Dalton overnight stayed for dinner because practice wasn't over until 7 and Blaine wanted to be able to have a seat while he ate.

* * *

><p>When they got back from dinner Kurt and Blaine both did their homework and watched the rest of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire that they hadn't finished the night before until Curfew. Kurt had to admit, he liked Dalton, a lot.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Strike

**Chapter 4: Strike**

The Next Morning Blaine and Kurt woke up to Kurt's alarm clock and went for breakfast before getting changed into their uniforms as they had done the day before. They walked to the school with David and Wes. Kurt had Chemistry with David first class and Blaine went to Home Economics which Kurt didn't take because he felt it was too easy for him. Blaine and Wes sat at the back of the classroom as they always did.

Once class had started they were already bored so Wes suggested they play paper football.

"So…have you asked Kurt out yet?"

"_What?"_ Blaine Spluttered and flicked the paper football off the table.

Wes smirked "Keep it down dude. Anyway, have you asked him out?"

"Why would I ask Kurt out Wes?" Blaine asked, cheeks flushed.

"Because you like him, as in _like_ like."

"Do not" _Actually I do, a lot _Blaine thought to himself.

"Don't lie Blaine. Me and David see the way you practically drool over him.

Blaine Blushed "I do no such thing."

"Do too"

"Boys, you better be listening" Mrs. Montgomery called from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry Miss" Blaine said glad that she had interrupted.

Mrs. Montgomery resumed writing on the board.

"Just hear me out Blaine, I've seen the way Kurt looks at you and I know he's just as crazy about you as you are about him but if you don't ask him out soon, it could be too late, You'd never know."

This Made Blaine Think.

* * *

><p>Blaine Sat with Kurt for the next few Classes trying to ignore the comments that Wes and Dave made that would make both him and Kurt Blush.<p>

At lunch they sat at a table in the Cafeteria with Wes, David and Nick and Jeff who seemed to get along with Kurt quite well. The rest of the Day flew by and Kurt walked back to the Dormitory with Nick, David, Wes and Jeff because Blaine had to go to Mr. Jones's office to do some job for him.

When Kurt got back to his and Blaine's room he checked his phone which had 4 missed Calls from Mercedes. He pressed the call button and She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Kurt, How are you"

"I'm good thanks"

"I miss you so Much, Kurt"

Kurt Smiled "Yeah, I miss you too Mercedes"

"How's Dalton, Is the work hard, Is your roommate nice?"

"I actually really like it here" Kurt didn't see Blaine entering the room "and Blaine is actually my roommate"

"Ah Blaine, How is that boyfriend of yours, Is he treating my boy well?"

"_Mercedes, _okay firstly you know Blaine is not my boyfriend" This made Blaine's ears Perk up "And secondly stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself."

"Oh sorry Kurt, I meant to say future Boyfriend."

"_Mercedes"_

Blaine decided to make his presence be known.

"Hey Kurt"

"Oh Blaine Hi" Kurt waved "Listen Mercedes I've gotta go, Talk to you later?"

"You Got It Kurt, Have fun kissing your Boy-"

"_BYE MERCEDES" _Kurt cut her off before she could say anything else.

"So Wanna Grab a bite to eat?" Blaine asked "We can eat here tonight, there's no football Practice."

"Sure". Kurt Replied before grabbing his phone and leaving with Blaine.

* * *

><p>When they got back to their room with David, Wes, Nick and Jeff it was still early so Blaine suggested they go out and do something. Nick suggested that they go to the Cinema but they had seen all of the new releases. Then Blaine said that they should go a new Bowling Alley which had opened just a week earlier. Everyone seemed very enthusiastic about it except for Kurt.<p>

"Um, That sounds awesome except for the fact that I have no idea how to Bowl".

"What" the other 5 boys said in unison.

"You've seriously never been bowling?" Blaine asked.

"Nope"

"Well then we better change that"

* * *

><p>When they got to the Bowling Alley there weren't many people there since it was a school night. Blaine booked them on for an Hour and a Half and much to Kurt's pleasure they didn't make them wear the Bowling shoes because they were all wearing suitable shoes for Bowling.<p>

Wes took the first go getting a spare, David knocked down 7 pins, Nick got it in the gutter both times and Jeff got a spare. It was Kurt's go but he just stood there awkwardly. Blaine got up and stood next to Kurt.

"Want some Help?"

"Please" Kurt smiled.

The other boys sat watching Kurt and Blaine whispering, placing bets on who would ask who out. Wes and Jeff bet that Blaine would ask Kurt out while Nick and David placed a bet on Kurt.

Blaine stood behind Kurt one hand on Kurt's right hand which was holding the Ball and the other on his hip which he didn't seem to have noticed he was doing.

"So you just swing your arm like his and let go once your hand comes in line with the side of the middle pin" Kurt did as he was told.

The ball made its way up the lane curling a bit to the right of the middle pin and…

_STRIKE_

"WOOH GO KURT" the boys shouted from where they were sitting.

"That was AWESOME Kurt, Just keep playing like that and you'll definitely win" Blaine said still standing behind Kurt. He then noticed that his hand was still on Kurt's hip and he removed it quickly hoping that Kurt hadn't noticed.

"Well I wouldn't have even been able to swing a ball if it weren't for you" Kurt said turning around to face Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt and they were both lost in each other's eyes not able to say anything until Jeff cleared his throat.

"Your go Blaine" he said smirking at the two boys suddenly looking away from each other blushing.

Blaine ended up winning with 161 points

Wes 157 points

Kurt 154 points

Jeff 149 points

David 138 points

Nick 126 points

They fitted another game into the hour and a half they had Booked and Blaine ended up winning again with Kurt in a close second.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine both took showers and Changed into their pajamas once they got back from Bowling. There was still a bit of time left until Curfew so they both sat on their beds checking there Facebook accounts.<p>

"Tonight was Fun" Blaine said still looking at his laptop.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself"

"We should go bowling again sometime but not this week, Nick still wants to go to the Cinema and there's this new Horror coming out on Thursday. Do you wanna come with us?" Blaine asked, Hopeful that Kurt would say yes.

"Well I'm not the biggest fan of Horror Films, but I Guess I'll go"

"Awesome, because I freak out and scream like a girl a Horror movies so if I get too freaked out, you can wait outside with me" Blaine said laughing.

Kurt Laughed "You really scream like a girl at Horror movies, well now I can't wait to go and see this".

"_haha, Very Funny Kurt"._


	5. Chapter 5: Horror Movie

**Chapter 5: Horror Movie**

Wednesday morning flew by. Kurt was with Blaine for all of his classes and he was beginning to catch up on the work that they hadn't covered in McKinley. At lunch Kurt sat with Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff.

"So Kurt, we heard you were quite the singer and we were wondering if you would like to try out for the warblers". Wes asked as he was part of the Warblers council.

"Really?" Kurt asked "Wow I'd love to… wait how did you hear that I was a good singer?"

Blaine Answered "Well, about 2 weeks before I met you, myself and Wes had to go to McKinley to get Mr. Schuester to sign a form for Sectionals and we were walking through the corridor on our way to Principle Figgins' office , we were passing the choir room and we saw you sitting on a stool singing a duet with somebody.

"Yeah it was some girl, Pretty small and has an extremely loud voice" Wes added.

Kurt smirked whenever he heard somebody say that about Rachel "Her names Rachel. Yeah she's pretty loud but you have to admit that she's a good singer , that was for a duet competition, Well for the actual competition I sang by myself."

"What, Why?" David asked.

"Well, there was an uneven amount of people in the club and I was supposed to sing with the new kid, Sam, but Finn was worried that Sam would get bullied if he Sung with me and then he would quit the club, so I decided to sing by myself, and Sam sung with Quinn; they reminded me of Barbie and Ken actually, But anyway Sam and Quinn ended up winning. I taught Rachel and Finn could have won but they ended up singing some weird song."

"The New Directions sound really crazy and weird" Nick said looking at Kurt "no offence Kurt" he Added.

"oh I know that we weren't the most Normal glee club , but we were still like Family, we fought _a lot _but we always got over it"

"You miss them" Blaine said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, But I really like it here with you guys "

"You mean you like it here with Blaine" Jeff mumbled. Nick, David and Wes Laughed.

"What was that?" Both Kurt and Blaine asked.

"Nothing" all four boys said in unison.

* * *

><p>When they finished school Kurt and Blaine headed back to their dorm and did their homework. Kurt asked Blaine to help him pick a song to sing at his Warblers audition on Friday. They spent the rest of the evening looking on the internet and through sheet music to find a song for Kurt to sing.<p>

* * *

><p>On Thursday evening Kurt and Blaine got ready to go to the cinema as planned. Kurt went in the Car with Blaine, Wes and David and Nick went with Jeff in his car.<p>

When they arrived Kurt and Blaine offered to wait in line to get snacks for the movie.

Once they were in line Nick, Jeff, David and Wes were already making a master plan

Wes spoke first "Okay, so first of all we have to make sure Kurt and Blaine sit next to each other, Once the movie starts to get scary I will leave to 'go to the bathroom' , David will be sitting next to Blaine-

"Do I have to?" David complained "last time I sat next to Blaine at a Horror movie he spent the whole of the movie in my lap because he was so freaked out"

"Well David" Wes started again "the whole point of this plan is to get Blaine sitting in Kurt's lap, You will leave 'to get more snacks' about 5 minutes after I leave so Blaine won't have time to jump into your lap, next Nick will leave 'to take a phone call' and then Jeff will come looking for all of us because Kurt and Blaine will Probably suspect that something is going on and once we have all left we just hope that Blaine and Kurt will realize that they both like each other, then they will kiss ,BlahBlahBlah and they will get married and live happily ever after"

"Who will get married and live happily ever after?" Blaine asked walking up to the group of boys with Kurt.

"Um, Kate Middleton and Price William" Jeff said .

"okay first of all their wedding isn't until next year " Blaine said "and not to be mean or anything but you guys sound kinda gay talking about the royal wedding".

* * *

><p>It was 10 minutes into the movie and Blaine had already freaked out making the other boys laugh like maniacs. 5 minutes later the movie was getting freaky so Wes announced that he needed to go the toilet and he left. Another few minutes passed and David knew it was his turn to leave 'to get more snacks'.<p>

"How can you already be finished your snacks?" Blaine asked.

_Shit _"Um, I didn't eat anything at lunch today"

Blaine believed him and David left. Once David got outside to Wes he took out his phone and dialed Nick's phone.

Nicks phone was on silent but it was still on so when David called his phone lit up.

"gotta take this" He whispered and left.

Blaine was sitting on one side of Kurt and Jeff was on the other so Blaine had nobody to but Kurt if the movie got Scary again. After another 5 minutes the movie was freaking Blaine out and Jeff and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"What is taking the others so long?" Blaine asked trying to focus on anything other than the Movie.

Jeff took this as his Cue to leave "I'll go look for them".

* * *

><p>Blaine turned his attention back to the screen just as somebody was being murdered. Blaine screamed louder than anybody else in the movie theatre had and he placed his head on Kurts shoulder hiding his eyes from the screen.<p>

"This movie is too scary" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt Laughed. "It's okay Blaine, it's only a movie" Kurt Comforted Blaine.

Blaine turned back to the movie repeating those words in his head but he didn't take his head off of Kurt's shoulder hoping that he wouldn't notice. . _It's only a movie Blaine, It's not real, stop looking like such a child in front of Kurt, this definitely won't make him like you. It's only a movie. Holy shit._

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand when the Murderer popped up on the Screen. It felt warm and soft just as Blaine had imagined it would. Kurt was surprised that Blaine had grabbed his hand but Kurt had no intentions of letting go. Kurt thought that some people would think that he and Blaine were in a relationship _I wish_ because Blaine had his head on his shoulder and they were holding hands.

Blaine was now a lot more relaxed. He never wanted to move from this position. He and Kurt didn't seem to notice the boys sneaking back in. the took seats in the front row and looked back at Kurt and Blaine.

"Stage 1 of our plan is completed" said Wes.

Nick smiled "they look so cute together".

When the Movie finished and the lights came back down Blaine looked at Kurt and down at their hands.

"oh, um Sorry, I must have grabbed your hand when I got scared during the movie, I didn't even notice" _why am I lying _Blaine thought.

He and Kurt walked down to the front row to where the boys were sitting.

"Why were you guys sitting down here?" Kurt asked.

"When I found the boys we came back in but we sat down here so we wouldn't disturb we other people" Jeff said. Wes gave him a look as if to say 'Good Cover'.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Dalton it was time for stage 2 of Wes's master Plan.<p>

"do you guys wanna go to mine and David's room to play some video games for a while" he asked.

Kurt and Blaine agreed. _This is going to be good_ Wes thought.

Kurt and Blaine walked into Wes and David's room which was covered in flowers, rose petals and lighting candles.

"Wes, what's going on?" Kurt and Blaine turned around to the door which had been locked and they heard the other boys Giggling.

"WES" Blaine was Pissed off. "What's going on here."

"Well" Wes Started "We were all starting to get annoyed. We taught you and Kurt would be together by now. Since you two met 6 weeks ago you have been going around like love sick Puppies."

"That's not true"

"Don't lie Kurt, we Got Rosie to give us a spare key to your room so me and David can spend the night in there. We are not letting ye out of there until ye tell each other the truth, We don't care if ye miss school tomorrow because of it. Rosie should have put some of your Pajamas in there while we were gone. We will see you two later." David and Wes then went to Kurt and Blaine's room where they would be staying for the night.

"WES" Kurt called.

"Kurt leave it, they won't let us out of here until we talk".

"We have nothing to talk about" Kurt Lied.

"Actually I have something to tell you" Blaine said.

Kurt's heart was racing. He had never thought of the possibility of Blaine liking him until now.

Blaine Gestured towards a bed for the two of them to sit on. Once they were comfortable Blaine built up the courage to say what he had been feeling for Kurt. He took Kurt's hand and Began.

"Kurt, I-I … When we first met I felt we had an instant chemistry between us. When we became friends and you told me about Karofsky Bullying you I felt the need to march right up to him and kick him where it hurts. I was so interested in everything about you and I knew that I had never felt this way about anybody else in my life. I really like you Kurt, I like you so much and this evening when I held your hand and put my head on your shoulder I was the Happiest I have ever been. I am crazy about you Kurt , and I know you don't feel the same way but –

"Blaine" Blaine looked up at Kurt but he couldn't read his expression. _Oh god, he's going to hate me and move to another school because he thinks I'm a freak. _"I like you too Blaine."

"r-really?" a shocked Blaine asked.

"Really" Kurt said smiling, Still looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine was lost in Kurt's eyes, seeing the emotion in Kurt's eyes that Blaine himself was feeling right now.

Blaine started leaning into Kurt, Kurt did the same. They both stopped when their faces were an inch apart.

"Your Beautiful Kurt" Blaine then closed the gap between the two. He brushed his lips against Kurt and pulled away.

Kurt opened his eyes feeling happier than he ever had in his life. Blaine was looking into his eyes again. Both of them didn't say a word. Blaine place his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled his lips back to his own.

This kiss was forceful and became intense. Blaine trailed his tongue along Kurt's teeth and Kurt opened his mouth to gain him entry. Their tongues were dueling and Blaine let a soft moan escape from his throat. He leaned into the kiss and Kurt fell backwards on the bed onto the pillows. Blaine followed him down. Kurt let his hand Tangle in Blaine's hair and the other on the small of Blaines back.

Kurt was the first to pull away "Do you think David and Wes will let us back into our room now" his voice was low and Husky which Blaine thought was extremely sexy.

"Let them sleep" Blaine replied and Pressed his Lips back to Kurts.


	6. Chapter 6:Snow Day

**Chapter 5: Snow Day**

At 3:00 am Kurt had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms on Wes's Bed. Wes and David were probably asleep by now. Blaine was definately going to have to thank them for making him admit he's feelings to Kurt.

Blaine was just about to fall asleep when he heard two farmiliar voices outside the bedroom door.

"Wes, Where is the key"? asked David.

"Damn, I left it in Kurt and Blaine's room"

Blaine could hear them heading back to his room.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up" Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt Mumbled.

"David and Wes will be coming back over in a minute, I don't think we should tell them that we are together yet".

"m'Kay, what do you suggest we do"

"I've got an Idea".

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Wes and David returned with the Key.<p>

"Okay Guys, We're coming in, you two can stop making out". David called.

Wes and David walked into an Empty room. The window was open wide enough for somebody to jump out of.

"I think they jumped out the window" David said as he walked over to the window with Wes.

"Don't be stupid David, we are on the third floor".

"Well how else would they have gotten out?"

"I don't know".

Meanwhile under David's bed Kurt and Blaine were trying not to laugh.

"Dude, I'm worried about them, What if they did jump out the window,lets go look for them" David Moaned.

Blaine let out a giggle.

"Shhh, Be very very quite" Kurt whispered.

"Why, are we hunting wabbit" Both Kurt and Blaine were biting their nails trying not to laugh.

Wes and david walked out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing.

"Come on kurt, lets get back to our own room before they come back".

* * *

><p>At 7:30am on Friday morning Kurt and Blaine were woken up by Wes and Blaine banging loadly on the door.<p>

"Guys open up".

"m'kay 2 minutes" A tired Blaine mumbled as he walked to the door to open it.

As soon as the Blaine opened the door the two boys ran into the room and searched the room.

"what are you guys looking for?" Asked Kurt.

"Our phones we left them here last night and we need to call the teachers" Wes replied

"Why".

David ran and opened the curtains to reveal Dalton Garden Covered in snow.

"Woah" Kurt and Blaine ran to the window. There hadn't been this much snow around Ohio since before they were even born.

"Now help us Look for our phones so we can contact Mr. Jones and tell him that we are snowed in"

Kurt went to his Bedside locker where The two boys had left their phones.

"No Signal" Wes moaned.

"Me Either".

Kurt and Blaine checked their Phones.

"Zero Bars"

"Nope, No signal on my phone".

"Go get Rosie" Blaine Suggested.

"She stayed in the teachers quarters last night".

"What about the Dalton website" Kurt said already turning on his laptop.

Surely enought there was a notice for the Dalton students on the website

_Students,_

_Last night an unexpected blizzard hit Ohio and we are unable to leave our Buildings._

_Food in the Dormitory Kitchens was stocked up yesterday so we expect you take care_

_or yourselves. The snow storm isn't expected to stop anytime soon so for now you _

_will not leave you Dormitory. You will be expected to catch up on all of your school work on _

_Monday. It has come to my attention that Rosie will not be able to make it back to Jameson_

_House so I expect you boys to be extra good._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr. Jones_

"NO SCHOOL" Wes and David ran through the halls screaming until all of the boys were awake. Most of the went back to Sleep since it was only 7:40 and they didn't have to go to school.

* * *

><p>At 10 am most of Jameson's residents were in the commin room in their pajamas watching T.V because they were bored and had nothing better to do.<p>

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Blaine suggested.

All of the boys agreed and Started to decide on a movie. Blaine and Kurt went to the Kitchen to make Popcorn.

While Kurt was reaching up to the press to grab some popcorn he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"I never got a good Morning kiss from my boyfriend" Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine and wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck.

"That ma be because we havn't gotten time alone together this morning, Blaine"

"Well we are alone now aren't we"

"I guess we are" Kurt grinned

Both boys leaned into each other until their lips touched. Kurt was the First to to pull back but as soon as he separated his lips from Blaine's, Blaine wasn't ready to stop and Pulled Kurt towards him yet again.

Blaine Grazed his tounge along Kurt's teeth until he opened hsi mouth and Gained Blaine entry. Their tongues duelled like they had the night before but this was more intense and neither boy wanted to be the one to pull away.

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall to keep kurt from pulling away.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER" Wes and David shouted simultaniously standing at the kitchen door.

"Damn it" Blaine Muttered."I tought we would be able to keep a secret for a bit longer than that".

"Well you tought wrong, now make us some popcorn".

* * *

><p>The four boys carried the bowls of popcorn into the common room.<p>

"Hey Nick,Jeff" Wes called "i told you our plan would work, Kurt and Blaine are going out".

All of the boys in the room made an Awwwww sound at the same time while kurt and blaine blushed.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on a couch in the corner of the room and the others were lying on the floor or on other had made it through three movies and were halfway through mission impossible when the screen went blank and the lights turned off and the screen went blank.

"what happened" the boys in the room complained.

"looks like the power is gone" an also disappointed Blaine answered.

"Well what are we goin to do now?".

"How about hide and go seek" on of the boys suggested.

All of the other boys agreed and Nick started counting

Blaine grabbed Kurt before he could run off and hide.

"what are you doing blaine, Im trying to hide".

"I say we hide in our room and lock our door and we have our own little fun, maybe get back to what we were doing in the kitchen before we were interuppted." Blaine winked.

"I like your thinking Mr. Anderson".


	7. Chapter 7: Snowed In

**Hey guys...I am sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to Update..School has been really busy and my laptop had to be sent away.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Snowed In<strong>

By 7:30 the Power still wasn't back and all of the boys were getting Hungry. Most of the boys wanted Pizza but the oven couldn't be turned on because of the shortage. Kurt just ended up making some sandwiches which most of the boys brought back to there room including Kurt and Blaine.

"So I guess we won't be able to make it home this weekend" Blaine said snuggling into Kurt on the sofa.

"Yeah, That sucks, My dad was really looking forward to me coming home after my first week at Dalton. This is the longest I have been away from him before".

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, I know you were looking forward to hanging out with all of you friends".

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to spend the weekend hanging out with my awesome new boyfriend, That's a bummer".

"Yeah, Isn't it Just".

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were cuddled together and fast asleep on the couch when a loud Ringing woke them up.<p>

"Kuuuurrttt, Why is your phone so loud ?" Blaine asked.

"Why didn't I put on Silent again ?" Kurt Asked,then it hit him "Oh We must have Coverage again"

"Whatever Just make it stop, Pllleeeeeaassee".

"Fine" Kurt picked up the phone. "Hello" He Answered.

"Oh Thank god Kurt your Alive"

"Hello to you too Finn and Why wouldn't I be alive" Kurt asked.

"Well we thought that maybe you would have tried to drive home yesterday and you could have crashed".

"Okay Finn. One.. I'm not Stupid. Of course I wouldn't have attempted to Drive home in this weather and Two We are snowed in. We Can't even open the door to the Building and its as boring as hell here because the power is out." Kurt tried the light switch again just to check again. He and Blaine had lit a couple of Candles around the room to give them some light.

"Is the Heating Working?" Finn asked

"Nope"

"Jeez. You Must Be Freezing Kurt"

"Oh Believe me, I have a way to keep warm" Kurt winked at Blaine who giggled.

"Was that supposed to be some sort of Joke because I don't get it Kurt" Finn Sounded Really Confused.

"Never Mind"

He walked over to the window to check if it had stopped snowing. I hadn't. It was actually worse than it had been that morning. Kurt noticed that it was Pretty Dark outside.

"Wait. What time is it Finn?"

"Uhm, 3 a.m? maybe half past?"

"FINN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL ME AT 3 A.M?"

"Sorry Kurt, I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you" Finn admitted. Kurt was Touched by this.

"That's so sweet Finn, Thank you"

"Yeah. Well Your my brother and brothers look after each other.

"Well thanks Finn. Now go get some Sleep".

"Kay. Bye Kurt, Tell Blaine I Said Hi".

"I will. Bye Finn". Kurt Hung up and walked back to the sofa and lay down.

Blaine tried to get comfortable but failed and instead fell off the couch.

"Okay lets move to the bed. This couch is way too small".

Kurt laughed and followed Blaine to his bed Kurt's Bed.

Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest and after about ten minutes his Breath evened out and Kurt thought that we was asleep. That was until He opened his eyes and got the fright of his life.

Blaine was wide awake and was lovingly looking at Kurt's Face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt Asked.

"Thinking" Blaine Replied.

"About What?"

"About how lucky I am to have found you"

"Blaine we have been together for a Day and A Half. Why would you be thinking that?".

"Because I have this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I look at you."

"What kind of feeling?" Kurt was Confused

"It's a very good feeling. I feel like the happiest person in the world whenever I look at you and I feel like we will be together for a very long time. Maybe for as long as we shall live. I know its sounds stupid because your my first boyfriend but i feel like we are meant to be. Like you and Me were made for each other."

"How come it's always you who makes the sweet speeches?" Kurt smiled.

"Because I'm Just awesome like that. WAIT I TOTALLY FORGOT SOMETHING"

"Jeez. No need to shout Blaine and what did you forget".

"I can't call you my Boyfriend yet"

"Why not?" Kurt Demanded.

"Because I'm supposed to take you out on a couple of dates to make us official. Three to be exact. Damn I even Kissed you already. I am so stupid for not thinking about this".

"Blaine you don't have to bring me out on three dates so we can officially be together. That's just so Cliche."

"Yeah but we might have bad luck in our relationship if we don't do that. So for now we are Just Dating So I am going to go back to my own bed and sleep there and as soon as this snow clears I am going to take you on our first date." Blaine was already climbing out of the bed.

"No wait don't go to your bed, stay here"

"But Kurt, People who are dating don't sleep in the Same bed together"

"Maybe so, But they would if it is Freezing cold and they have no Heating"

"Good Point" Blaine walked back towards Kurt's bed.

"No wait Blaine"

"What now" Blaine Asked.

"While your up would you mind blowing out the candles".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You enjoyed this Chapter and again I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. I have already started on the next chapter and I hope to have it up this time next week. But if you review I might be encouraged to post sooner. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:First Date

**Chapter 8: First Date**

On Saturday Morning Kurt and Blaine were surprised when they woke up to see that the roads had been cleared enough to drive into town but there was still no way that Kurt would be able to make it back home safely.

Blaine broke the comfortable silence about halfway through Mulan.

"Kurt, I wanna bring you on our first date tonight".

"Really" Kurt Asked.

"Yeah, I already have it all planned out in my head and the sooner I get to become your boyfriend the better,Right?"

"Definitely" Kurt Agreed.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine suspected it was David and Wes.

"Come in"

The two boys walked in and jumped onto Blaine's bed to sit. David looked to the two boys that were cuddled together on the couch.

"Hey lovers, what are you watchin'? "

"Mulan" Blaine replied quite happily.

"Ugh, Blaine when are you going to get over your obsession with Disney?"

"Let me think about that... I'd say NEVER and Kurt loves Disney too so you guys won't have to watch it with me anymore"

"Hallelujah" Wes Giggled.

"So why are you guys here?" Kurt Asked.

"Oh Yeah" David replied "Do you have a memory stick? My one is missing and I need to save a school assignment onto it"

"Actually I think you left it here David. It should be in a drawer my Desk"

"Oh Awesome" Wes and David took the memory stick and went back to their rooms.

When the film ended Blaine Told Kurt that he had to go to the library to do some research

"It's 5:00 pm now and it will take me about an hour and a half, I want to leave for the date at 7:00pm so I'm gonna take a shower in the locker room near the library and we can meet at my car in the parking lot at 7:00 pm" Blaine Explained

"Perfect,What will i wear?" Kurt always thought about fashion.

"Wear something nice, You will need to for the second part of out date"

"Okey Dokey" Kurt replied.

As soon as Blaine left Kurt Went for a shower and got ready for the date. He dresses in Black Skinny Jeans, a blue shirt and a white sweater. He picked out black leather shoes and left for Blaine's Car

* * *

><p>At 7:00PM Kurt was leaning against Blaine's car playing Temple Run on his phone. He was really enjoying playing this game and his score was increasing greatly<p>

"Hey Stranger" Kurt heard from behind turned around to face Blaine.

Blaine Caught a glimpse of what Kurt was wearing and his eyes widened

"Oh My Wizard God ,Kurt you look amazing?"

"Me? What about you Blaine, You look Incredible"

Blaine was dressed in Red Skinny Jeans a white shirt and a Black Cardigan with suede was no gel in his hair and his curls were crazy but Kurt thought that they made Blaine look even hotter.

They Both Got into the car and Blaine was was driving pretty slowly because of the snow on the road.

"So where to first?"

"The Movie theater, They are showing West Side Story"

Kurt Loved that musical and so did Blaine so he was totally okay with this part of the date.

* * *

><p>There weren't many people in the theater So Kurt and Blaine sat at the back row in the corner.<p>

Kurt and Blaine Found themselves mouthing the words to the film about 10 minutes into it

Kurt went to reach into the bucket of popcorn and his hand brushed off of Blaine' both pulled back blushing and looked at each other.

They both giggled realizing that Dates in movies did resemble normal dates.

At the Part where Tony and Maria locked eyes for the first time Kurt was getting a little uncomfortable and fidgety. The Seats in the theater really weren't that comfortable. He was suddenly very aware of everything that was going on around him. He looked at Blaine who was engrossed in the movie. There were about 14 other couples in the theater as well as Kurt and Blaine. Blaine moved to stretch and Kurt pretended to be engrossed in the felt an arm being placed around him and he was being pulled closer to Blaine

"Are you okay Kurt you seem fidgety" Blaine Whispered in Kurt's ear which made him shiver.

"Yeah I'm Fine, The seats are just a little uncomfortable"

"Tell Me About it, I've Got an Idea" Blaine lifted up the arm rest and put the bucket of popcorn on the floor by their feet. He pulled Kurt Close enough so that his head was resting on Blaine's chest."

"Better?" Blaine Asked

"Much".

* * *

><p>When the movie ended Kurt and Blaine left the theater and walked to a restaurant not too far away form the Movie Theater hand in hand.<p>

It was a little Italian place,the lighting was down low and the place was lit with candles and it gave off a great atmosphere. A small man led them to a table for two in the sat across from Kurt never letting go of his hand

"This is a really nice place" Kurt Said

"Yeah, I love it here,The food is amazing. I have been coming to this place since I was 4 and I never get sick of it".

The Small man came back over and placed two menus on the Menu was in Italian

"Why don't you order for me Blaine"

"Okay".

The Man came to take there order and Blaine opened his mouth to order

"Posso avere due bicchieri d'acqua e gli spaghetti e polpette" Kurt opened his mouth so wide his jaw could have hit the floor.

"Sí"

"Grazie Maurice"

The man or Maurice as Kurt now Learned took the two menus and left. Blaine Turned Back to Kurt.

"You speak Italian" Kurt Squeaked. Out of all of the languages Blaine would know it had to be the sexiest language ever.

"Sí"

"How did I not know this?"

"I guess it never came up in conversation"

Maurice brought Kurt and Blaine Their Water.

Blaine took a sip of his leaned across the table

"Well i think is kind of sexy" he whispered

Blaine Nearly spat out the water and struggled to swallow it. Kurt had a smug look on his face for the rest of the evening.

Kurt and Blaine chatted and a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs was placed in the center of their table.

"I thought we should share it, I wanted our first date to be romantic"

"Such a Goober" Blaine Laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Suggestions for the story are greatly appreciated :)!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Party Time

**A/N: So it has been ...A while since I last updated .No Screw that ,It has been MONTHS ! I AM SO SO SO SORRY :( but the truth is I may have forgot my password for the website :/ MY BAD ! Please review and let me know if your liking it**

**So we will have a Klaine Duet in this one .**

**-**_Blaine lines_

_-__**Kurts Lines**_

_**-**_**Kurt and Blaine**

_**-Kurt, Blaine, new directions and warblers**_

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Glee, Klaine, Or any of the characters in this Chapter.I also don't own the song used .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Party Time<strong>

It had been a week since their first date and Kurt and Blaine couldn't have been they were still only dating and not Boyfriends but they both knew this was going to be something special.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine greeted as he walked to their table in the Cafeteria.

He sat down and looked at Kurt until people clearing their voices grabbed his at Blaine were Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Trent.

"Oh hey guys,Didn't notice you there"

"Of course you didn't " Wes chirped " You were too busy making heart eyes at Kurt".

Blaine Blushed " You're just jealous"

" Whatever you say Lover Boy".

* * *

><p>"Alright,Settle down Warblers" Wes Banged his beloved Gavel. Everybody sat down on either the floor or the couches. Of course Kurt and Blaine went for the couch so it would be more comfortable to cuddle.<p>

"Okay so first of all I would like to welcome our newest warbler Kurt" Everybody clapped making kurt blush and Blaine whooped causing Kurt to punch him playfully.

"Okay Secondly, There is Two more weeks until Christmas Break and as Usual we are going to have our Annual Christmas Party and I thought it would be a good Idea to Invite New Directions to make Kurt feel more comfortable"

Everybody agreed and Kurt really appreciated Wes' thoughtfulness .

"Great so It's a Non Alcohol party as usual and We will have Karaoke Set up. Who wants to DJ ?"

Trent raised his and and Wes thanked him.

"Okay Kurt. I guess I will leave it up to you to invite the New Directions"

"Speaking of New Directions " Blaine Piped in " We were wondering if you guys could keep the fact that Kurt and I are Dating on the Down Low ? We weren't going to tell you guys for a while too but I guess we weren't great at hiding it"

" And I'm sure if Santana and Puck Knew they would somehow manage to try and make us do umm... Awkward Stuff" Kurt said.

* * *

><p>Two weeks Passed by in a blur and Kurt found himself greeting all of the new directions who must have carpooled because they arrived pretty much at the same time.<p>

The party started off with just Mingling. Kurt was Catching up with all of his Ladies and Blaine was introducing the New Direction Boys to the Warblers.

As the night went on People started dancing, Some Grinding because somebody (PUCK) spiked the punch Bowl. Wes seemed to be pretty calm about though as he gulped down his fifth cup of punch.

Kurt grabbed a bottle of Water and sat down next to Blaine who was looking trough the karaoke choice.

"Wanna Sing a song with me " Blaine Asked " We might as well get the Karaoke started".

"Sure"

* * *

><p><em> I stumbled up to the window<em>

_Opened the curtains to blinding light_

_Make-up all over the pillow_

_What went on? What went on?_

_What went on last night?_

**_You look so sweet while you're dreaming _**_(yeah)_

**_Holding your bottle of Tanqueray _**_(yeah)_

**_It isn't even the weekend_**

**_Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me_**

**I wanna party and**_**Bullshit**_

**And party and****_ bullshit_**

**And party and****_ bullshit_**

**And party and** _**bullshit**_

**_And party, and party_**

**_'Cause when the sun sets baby_**

**_On the avenue_**

_I get that drunk sex feeling_

_Yeah, when I'm with you_

**_So put your arms around me, baby _**

**_We're tearing up the town_**

_'Cause that's just how we do_

Kurt and Blaine sang the next piece to each other and people noticed

**We got that sweet hot loving**

**Dancing in the dark**

**Out in the streets we're running**

**Shut down every bar**

**So put your arms around me baby** (Blaine stood behind Kurt and held onto his waist)

**We're tearing up the town**

**'Cause that's just how we do**

He released him again

**And party and ****_bullshit_**

**And party and ****_bullshit_**

**And party and ****_bullshit_**

_**And party and party**_

_**How we do, that's just how we do**_

_How we do, that's just how we do_

**How we do, that's just how we do**

_**How we do, that's just how we do**_

* * *

><p>Karaoke continued on for another 2 hours .Nothing as good as Kurt and Blaine's but still entertaining. People started to get bored when a drunken Rachel started singing soppy love songs to Finn.<p>

"OKAY ENOUGH KARAOKE PEOPLE, IT'S SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME" Santana shouted.

Kurt and Blaine Agreed to Play because there was so many people there that the chances of the bottle landing on them was slim.

Nick spun the bottle first and it landed on a Blushing Jeff ( Go Figure). Everybody knew that Nick and Jeff liked each other except for them.

Santana kissed Thad.

Wes kissed Tina.

Puck kissed Quinn. So did sam.

Brittany got Artie.

Mercedes kissed David. and the two seemed to enjoy it as they sat beside each other for the rest of the game smiling like was happy for Mercedes.

Finn got Nick which made Kurt laugh his head was sure to snap a picture because the two boys seemed too drunk to remember it the next day.

Rachel Spun the bottle and It landed on Blaine. Blaine gave her a little peck on the lips and spun the bottle not liking the idea of kissing someone else but when it stopped he was shocked to look up and see it pointing at Kurt.

Everybody cheered as the two boys blushed.

"It's finally going to happen" The New Directions whispered .

Blaine leaned in slowly and placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and was about to pull away but Kurt was having none of it.

He pulled Blaine in closer and deepened the started crawling closer but tripped over somebody's foot which caused him to fall over and land on top of Kurt laying him down on the ground and making their teeth only heated things up and they Continued like this until Loud Wolf Whistling caused them to break apart.

They looked up to find some people the Warblers smiling and the New Directions more confused

They had a bit of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's that chapter Finished. Please let me know what you I will be able to update sooner rather than later.**

**The song in the chapter was ****How We Do by Rita Ora**

**If you haven't heard it I suggest you listen. It is a great party song.**

**Still to come:**

**-Kurt and Blaine Tell New Directions about their relationship.**

**-Blaine wakes up to disappointing phone call.**

**-Kurt Helps Blaine Out. x**


End file.
